Turning Point
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku
1. Prologue

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Water cascaded smoothly around him, seemingly trapping him a in a cylindrical crystal. His eyes are closed as his hands rapidly shifted through several hand seals. Symbols appeared on the water, glowing gold. He opened his eyes, and images surrounded him.

"How many times can you watch the one you love die?"

_He cannot accept it. That dobe shouldn't be strong. He was a loser. He was always a loser. The lightning cackled in his fingers. He will show him who is superior. The drying linen on the rooftop flew away. They were close._

"_Stop it!" _

_They both froze._

_She stood, neither looking at him or the blond. Then she turned, there were tears on her eyes and blood on her lips. She fell forward._

_His eyes bled crimson._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_

* * *

_

She was so annoying! She should have stayed unconscious on that bench! She should not have snuck away running after him.

_But there she was, her arms open wide, protecting the blond boy, unconscious behind her._

"_Sasuke-kun, please."_

_She closed her eyes and collapsed on him. The curse mark receded as he held her. He held her tighter. Tears fell from his eyes. The rain stopped, arms still around her bloody body, and he opened he opened his eyes. They were bleeding red. The mangekyou sharingan._

_

* * *

_

That sick bastard was still after him. That fool! How many times would he have to tellthat freak pedophile that he is not interested in being his new body. He had a goal and there was no way that weak snake could help him. But Orochimaru had gone too far this time, and he will end the sannin's life once and for all.

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru gave his creepy smile._

"_Where is she?!"_

"_Ah, impatient as usual, Sasuke-kun. You'll see your precious cherry blossom soon."_

"_Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto suddenly rushed in and whispered something on Orochimaru's ear._

_He gripped his Katana. He had no time for this! He had to save her!_

_Then, the wall behind him crumbled. Surrounded by debris, she stood there, heavily panting. A smile and blood were on her face._

_He rushed and caught her before she fell._

"_What did you do to her?!" He yelled._

"_My, my. What a shame. If only she didn't try to escape."_

"_I'm sorry." She smiled at him sadly, coughing some blood. "I'm still weak after all."_

"_No! Sakura!" But she stopped breathing._

_Standing up, he stared at Orochimaru, his eyes bleeding crimson._

_

* * *

_

It was a peaceful day; he strolled leisurely at the crowded streets of Konoha. Then there was a huge explosion. There were running everywhere. He joined them, running towards the direction of the explosion.

_Konoha Hospital._

_In the rubble, he could see a trace of pink covered with red._

_

* * *

_

He was training in silence. He didn't care what Orochimaru was doing at the moment. All he cared was that the snake teaches him a new technique soon. A group of Sound nin passed by, they bowed respectfully to him before moving on. As usual, he ignored them, but he could not stop from overhearing their gossip.

_They spoke about a fight near the border of Fire Country. Several Stone nin ambushed a small group of leaf nin. There were some casualties; one of the sound nin added that the Hokage's apprentice was one of them._

_They mentioned a name._

_He froze._

_

* * *

_

He glared at the boy before him, the blank faced boy who eerily resembled him. The boy who apparently became his replacement for team 7. That stupid boy was talking about bonds. The boy had to disturb his sleep. He was annoyed, he had enough.

_The hideout crashed, and he swiftly jumped to higher ground. He stood staring at the boy, before a flash of blond hair came stumbling towards him._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Dobe." He muttered, and then scanned the area. "So Kakashi and Sakura are not with you?"_

"_Kakashi-sempai is unavailable at the moment." Another ninja joined them._

_He raised an eyebrow. "So she gave up." He said, though he felt his chest grew heavy. "She's still smart; you should have followed her example."_

_Naruto clenched his fist. "Teme! Sakura never gave up on you!" Yelled the blond. "She was poisoned getting information to find you!"_

_His hand on the kusanagi slipped._

"_I promised her that I will bring you back!" Naruto was crying. "I will not break that promise!"_

_

* * *

_

He hated them all. They were faceless to him. One after another, he slashed through them. These were the people responsible for the downfall of his family. These people were responsible for the death of his brother.

_An ANBU rushed to him. He grunted when the masked man's fist hit him. He was pushed back reeling and ribs broken, surprised at the strength this opponent had. He grinned at the challenge. Angrily, he swung around and pierced a chidori through his heart._

_He felt the blood splatter on his face. Then also something else liquid and warm. He looked at the mask and saw emerald green eyes._

_He pulled the mask revealing a pink haired kunoichi tearfully looking at him with empty eyes._

_

* * *

_

He looked at the sixth face on the mountain. His smile was bittersweet, knowing that his best friend achieved all his dreams. Naruto brought him back. Naruto is now the Hokage. Naruto is engaged to her.

_In the end, he lost against the loser._

_Then he felt a presence behind him._

"_What is it?"_

"_The Hokage has been attacked!"_

_He immediately turned around. "Are they okay?"_

"_Hokage-sama is fine, but she took a hit for him. She was dead before the medical team arrived."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was out of control.

"_How could you just stand there?!"_

"_Hn."_

"_If you are not doing anything-." She ran past him._

_He tried to grab her hand, but at that moment, the earth shook, and it was enough to let her to speed out of his reach._

"_Naruto!" She screamed._

"_Stop!" he yelled as he saw the demon-possessed blond turn around. Four of his tails moved and slammed against her._

_The tomoe in his eyes spun, and the kyuubi retreated._

"_Sakura-chan." Naruto said weakly, tears in his eyes._

_There was no more pulse. He carried her gently. He was foolish. If he did something, she could have lived._

* * *

"_You're Akatsuki!"_

"_They killed my family, Sakura!" He had to make her understand._

"_But, Naruto!" Her eyes grew wide and pushed him._

"_Sakura!" he turned around and faced the leader of ROOT._

"_She was aiding a traitor. She was as good as dead." The old man looked at him. "It's your turn."_

_His mangekyou spun in rage as he rushed towards the man responsible for his misery._

* * *

"_I love you." He whispered._

_She smiled her sad smile and placed a hand on his cheek. "You still don't know how to say goodbye."_

"_Sakura..."_

"_I've always loved you, Sasuke-kun." She closed her eyes._

_She looked like she was sleeping. He wished she was._

"How many times can you say goodbye?"

The water mirror was no longer there. He lay down on the floor surrounded by countless scrolls. He saw her so many times. He saw her smiling. He saw her crying. He saw her looking at him defiantly. But in every image, he saw her cold and dead.

A figure entered the room.

"Everywhere." Sasuke's voice was soft and raspy. "In every freakin' world!" He grabbed some scrolls and threw them on the figure that didn't even flinch.

"You said she would be alive somewhere! You said I could take over the life I had and lived there, and stayed with her!"

"Perhaps, she is never meant to reach old age." The figure stated.

"No!" Sasuke began rummaging through the scrolls. "I cannot accept that! She needs to live! She is to live beside me!

"There is way to keep her alive and I will find it. I will keep her safe. And Sakura and I will be together forever."

**

* * *

**

And here comes my highly ambitious fanfiction. This all began when I couldn't decide what side of Sasuke do I like more, his dark side? His good side? The arrogant side? The crazy side? So I watched an episode of the anime Noein, and my problem is solved.

**In case some people are confused, this story features multiple worlds. Many of you would probably recognize some the scenes above, slightly edited to show alternate events. And this is a time travel fic, featuring the present Sasuke and Sakura, and several future versions of Sasuke.**

**I hope you will like this.**

**Please read and review,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	2. A familiar stranger

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A Familiar Stranger

People were running everywhere, all were intent of escaping the rampaging summons bent on destruction. Among them was a little girl. The people were confused, the animals just came out of nowhere, and they weren't sure which way to go. Debris began falling, and because of the crowd, the little girl tripped.

"Run!" The others kept on going, but one old woman turned.

"Tami!" she cried.

The little girl wailed.

A giant centipede lunged at her.

"Bastard!"

The shinobi in the area stopped for minute to watch the pink haired girl punching the giant summon headfirst.

"The centipede's dead! I guess that girl killed it." One said.

His companions nodded before continuing their work, but silently wondering at the Godaime's apprentice's power.

Meanwhile, the pink haired girl looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you." The old woman replied as her granddaughter rushed to her.

"Yea-h." The little girl agreed, but she suddenly winced in pain.

Their savior knelt down beside the girl and inspected the wound. Carefully, she placed her hand and the wound disappeared.

"Oh, good! Your wound wasn't that deep."

"Thanks." The little girl smiled at her again.

"Sakura!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw several shinobi running to her direction, one of them was very familiar to her.

"Iruka!"

"Are you okay?" He was panting.

Sakura nodded. "What the hell's going on?"

"It's Akatsuki." Her former teacher replied. "They're attacking Konoha to try and find Naruto."

"Akatsuki?!" She looked alarmed.

"I've already told Tsunade. There'll be probably an announcement soon."

"I never thought that they'd attack us directly."

Another explosion interrupted their conversation. And Iruka's companions called him.

"You get to the Hospital to tend the wounded." He told her before setting off. "The place is already filling up."

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

After making sure that the old woman and her granddaughter was okay, she immediately ran to the hospital. She was still in shock upon knowing that their village was under attck, especially that the attack was directed at her best friend, who was not there. As she sped past through the rubble and destruction, she felt her eyes starting to moisture.

Clenching her fist, she quickened her stride. Part of her was aching to join the fight, to join her friends and fellow shinobi protect her home. But she also knew that she would have to face another battle, one different but as important as combat.

She opened the door and heard the anguished cries and moans, as well as the stench of the wounded. Tying her hair, she rushed to the nearest person. Focusing her chakra, she proceeded to saving lives.

* * *

A young girl in her mid teens sped up the stairs so fast she seemed to be flying through. She halted as she reached the top step, her beautiful long black hair flowed down her back gently like a silk fabric. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Jii-chan."

Only one person was there. The man was leaning against a post, cloak almost disguising him perfectly against the shadows. His only movement was the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his left hand.

Placing a lock behind her ear, the girl's bright sapphire eyes followed his gaze.

It was still day time, but the skies were already dark with traces of orange, pink and green swirls. Both the sun and the moon could be seen, though they are engulfed by evil grey clouds. Now and then, you could see stars twinkle, then disappear as if they never existed.

She knelt down and nudged the man's shoulder, but he ignored her.

Frowning, then smiling mischievously, she tried touching the object in his left hand.

"Don't you dare!" He growled, protectively pressing the small object nearer to his chest.

"Finally." The girl smiled. "For a minute, I thought you died with your eyes open."

"You're as annoying as your father!"

Her smile grew wider. "Oy, Jii-chan, How can you fight something that wasn't supposed to be possible in the first place?"

The man resumed looking at the distance and ignored her again.

Sighing exasperatedly, she stood up, this time her voice had a more serious tone.

"You have an S-rank mission. I am to assist you in finding the location of three dangerous missing nins."

"I'm not one of your god-damned shinobi!" The man muttered.

"Oooh. Wait til I tell Papa who's the scaredy cat this time!" Her sapphire eyes twinkled.

"Damn you, Mika!" Standing up, he glared at her with eyes most would wish never to see, but the young girl just looked at him triumphantly.

"Follow me." She held out a hand.

* * *

If possible, the cries only grew louder. She wiped off the perspiration at her forehead as she gazed sadly at her patient. He was no longer moving. She didn't cry anymore, he wasn't the first one she couldn't save. Carefully, Sakura closed his eyes as she proceeded to the next person. There were wounds and a broken rib. Carefully cleaning them,and patching the rib, she gave him some painkillers. Many were far more injured, and she cannot waste any more time or chakra.

Panting, she struggled as her next victim trashed about. She could feel the erratic beating of his heart, and expertly concluded it was poison. Slowly, she pulled out the poison while restraining him. It was difficult and tiring, but the other nurses were too busy saving others. After a time, the man calmed down. Sakura had him drinking an antidote, thankful that the poison was a common one. Her chest heaved as she saw that there were far more people to attend to.

Her sight was turning blurry as she treated a woman with numerous deep wounds, apparently they were animal bites. As her hand struggled to stop the bleeding, she observed her chakra faltering. She willed herself to continue, many more needed her help.

There was a flash of light and the woman was electrocuted before her.

As she screamed, a huge explosion rocked the whole building, and partitions of the ceiling started crumbling down. One of Katsuyu's miniature clones pulled her out of the collapsing building.

"How? Why? Wh-what happened?"

In shock, she looked around, not recognizing the scene before her eyes. Other clones were able to pullout other people, but many of the wounded had just been buried alive.

The tears she had forced down now streamed steadily in her cheeks. Then she remembered her blond best friend, the boy who told her that he will protect the people of Konoha. Naruto, who swore that he will become Hokage.

"Naruto!" She cried in desperation. "Please hurry back, Naruto!"

Wiping her tears, she struggled to stand up. The giant snail beside her attempted to help, but it suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Katsuyu?!" She collapsed again upon turning, and saw three figures before her.

They wore long white hooded robes embroidered with strange golden designs. Their faces were hidden but Sakura shuddered as one of them opened his mouth to speak.

"Chakra exchaustion." The one on the left said while his companions nodded in reply.

Tensing slightly, begged her body to move, to run away from these men. She could feel their malicious chakra, and though she doesn't understand what their intentions were, her chakra was below dangerous level. She could not fight to defend herself for long. Doing so would make sure she would be knocked out, or even worse, dead...

The men walked forward, but another flash of light distracted them. Sakura turned and gasped in surprise.

Another figure appeared, this one dressed entirely in black. Strange symbols rushed around him in a furious spiral, then disappeared.

"You!" The one at the right yelled, and sped to him intending to pierce him with a sharp lance.

The newcomer glanced at his direction before sidestepping and plunged a katana into his back.

"We will not allow you, whatever version you are to interfere!"

The other two ran to him from opposite directions, but their target pulled back his katana and jumped upwards. As the two men tried to stop themselves from hitting each other, a cackle of lightning had them frozen on their tracks. The man landed, and slashed through them both, their blood staining their cloaks, emphasizing the golden design.

"She is supposed to die. She will die." One whispered, blood on his lips.

"We will not allow the other you to succeed." Added the other.

There was a gust of wind, and the three faded, as if made of light.

Meanwhile, Sakura remained at the sidelines, transfixed. She felt a little of her strength returning, but she found that she could not look away from the stranger in black. She knew that she should fear him, she just saw him kill three people quickly before her eyes, but at the same time, she felt that there was something familiar about him.

The man was several years older, probably Kakashi's age. His hair was long and spiky, almost reaching his waist. He was entirely covered, but the little skin he showed revealed pale pale skin.

He turned, and Sakura saw his face. There was a deep scar in his chin, and it shone silver in the sunlight. There were bags under his eyes, and exhaustion darkened has darkened the ring around them as it has Gaara's.

For a minute, his dark eyes met her emerald ones.

Then, he walked closer.

Sakura did not know what to do, as she knelt rooted to the ground. Her heartbeat was erratic. Though she felt that this man was dangerous, her inner self contradicted her, telling her that this was a man who would never hurt her. In the end, she decided to stay put, telling herself she was too tired.

Looking up, she saw that the man was directly in front of her.

"How?" He gasped, then his fist clenched. "Mika!"

Sakura's heart lurched. That expression of annoyance was very familiar.

She flinched when he knelt in front of her and his hands gently caressed her face.

Then he leaned and kissed her.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, and her hand clenched and gathered chakra.

"Pervert!" She punched him with all her strength and he would have flown meters away if several walls he crashed through didn't slow him down.

Sakura stood up, shaking and glared at the male, then she gasped.

He was still looking at her, his dark eyes blank. But from the distance, she could recognize him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Then her vision turned black.

**

* * *

**

Finally! This chapter was so difficult. I can't decide what version of Sakura to begin with. Then, I remembered Chapter 421. I loved that scene Kishimoto-san hasn't shown Sakura in her kick-ass glory for a long time, and I believed it best to portray her as a strong woman.

**On to my reviewers: **

**I want to thank SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken. I'm glad you like the scenes I've chosen, it was really difficult and I was really glad the way it came up. Anyway, I'll be updating weekly, with all my power. **

**I also want to thank cool44. I'm glad you like that story.**

**To everyone who read and loved the story, thank you. But please leave a review, reviews inspire me.**

**So how does everyone like it so far?**

**Do you like my OC? She's an invention dear to my heart. Can you guess who her 'Papa' is?**

**Until next week,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	3. Erroneous facts

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Erroneous Facts

Four cloaked figures were anything but silent as they walked carefully. At least two of them were silent, only the rest were bickering loudly.

"What kind of weak ninja are you?" The red head scoffed. "Always asking for breaks! You're slowing us down!"

"Whatever, dogface." The silver-haired man replied, taking a sip from a water bottle. "I'm not the one who almost died while being useless."

Karin became red and begun screaming a wide range of profanities that her teammates ignored.

"We'll stop here." Their leader was staring at the direction of a roadside restaurant. "Are there any ninjas around?"

"No, Sasuke-kun!" Karin intoned sweetly while Suigetsu made a gagging gesture.

Continuing towards the restaurant, each made a hand seal, and the distinct red clouds embroidered on their black cloaks faded. Team Taka have already entered the Fire Country and they can't afford to be sighted now. Just a few days before, they have repeatedly fought some lightning nins. They had to be more careful if they hoped to enter Konoha in secret.

Stepping into a small restaurant, they chose a table in the farthest corner. It was when short waitress timidly took orders that another group, composed of several middle-aged women entered the place. Apparently, this group was familiar with the restaurant's owner who joined them in a cheery chat.

The four nins ate their orders inconspicuously amidst the loud chatter. It was at these moments when Sasuke drifted to deep contemplation. He still wasn't sure if his plans were to work, there were so many things that could go wrong, so he began analyzing every detail and variable carefully.

"You heard? Konoha is in ruins!"

"Yes, my husband was able to pass by, he said it looks like an excavation camp with all the rubble and tents."

The Uchiha uncontrollably began to listen to the conversation, together with his team.

"They were attacked by some group. What was it again?"

"Akatsuki."

"Yeah, that's it. Turned the whole place into an uproar, I heard."

"Must have been pretty powerful to do that damage!"

"My husband said there was only one explosion."

"No way!"

"Yeas, then this kid showed up with some giant toads. The villagers won't stop talking about how he took on the attackers single-handedly!"

"Impossible! There's no such thing as giant toads!"

At hearing that part of the conversation, Sasuke knew that they were talking about Naruto. He remembered that Pein and his partner were the ones who would be capturing Naruto, but with the course of the conversation, he realized that his old teammate was at par with the Akatsuki leader. He can't believe that the dobe had become _strong_. What this entailed in his plan, he is not sure.

"Did you know what else happened?"

"What else?"

"They caught the Uchiha!"

Upon hearing this, the whole team struggled from looking around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My friend from the village said his nin buddy told him. He was near the remains of the hospital, carrying someone. You remember that apprentice of Tsunade's?"

"Yeah. That girl; with pink hair. She helped us in the epidemic last summer."

"Well, the Uchiha was found with her. They said there was something funny about the man, but he had the sharingan. He didn't struggle at all when they captured him."

As soon as the gossips changed their subject, Sasuke placed down some billsand motioned his team to follow him. After a safe distance, Juugo dared to asked.

"Are we still going to Konoha?"

Sasuke nodded.

"They are obviously liars!" Karin glared at back at the restaurant. "Those bitches! As if anyone could ever capture Sasuke-kun!"

"Could be a trap." Suigetsu suggested. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"We'll see."

* * *

True as one of the gossips mentioned, Konoha was indeed a sea of tents. Several nins were on patrols, scouting the areas for any sign of attack in their vulnerable state.

Just at the outskirts, one imposing building still stood unaffected. Ironically, building set up to keep the people safe from dangerous criminals kept the criminals safe instead.

Several jounins were assigned to keep watch that evening. It was a cloudy night, and the lack of light was making everyone paranoid.

"Who's there?!" A jounin's clear and imposing voice broke the silent monotony.

The moon peeked through the clouds, and emerald green eyes looked back at the soldier.

"Haruno-san!" The jounin saluted in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see a prisoner."

"I've been given orders to not allow anyone near him, especially the members of Team Kakashi."

"Please." She walked nearer. "I have to see him."

Breathing deeply, the jounin remembered that he owed his life as well as many of his valued comrades to the pink-haired medic. "I can give you 15 minutes."

"Thank you."

He escorted her inside, keeping clear from any of the roaming guards and leading her to one of their most secure cells. With a nod, he opened a door and left her.

"You're alright." The prisoner's raspy voice echoed.

She looked at him. He was staring at her blankly, sitting down on the stony floor with chakra absorbing manacles binding his arms and legs. They were several meters apart, bars dividing the room. But as her emerald eyes met his onyx orbs, somehow, she knew that he was glad to see her.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"You already know."

"But you can't be him." Sakura shook her head. "You are-."

"Older?" He also shook his head. "Or maybe you're the one who's younger? I don't understand it myself, Sakura."

"Is it Orochimaru's experiments?" She stepped closer. "What did they do to you?!"

"You never change, Sakura." He gave a chuckle. "You are still annoying."

For a minute, Sakura was silent before she asked the other question that was bugging her.

"Why-why did you kiss me?"

The smirk he returned was so familiar that Sakura blushed.

"Because I love you."

She grew redder. "You cannot be Sasuke-kun!" She yelled. "Sasuke-kun, he was always annoyed by me! He hated me!"

"That's not true!" Sasuke stood up, dragging the chains. "You'll be in danger if you stay with me, I can't let you be near. But that was my mistake, and I suffered from blocking you and Naruto away!"

He was at the closest the chains would allow. "You can't believe how I regretted never telling you what I felt. Sakura, I love you so much! I don't remember the last time I said your name, but now, I have been given another chance, I will use it!"

Sakura trembled, from fear, elation or confusion, she was not sure. Maybe it was all three. Before she could respond, a crash and blaring alarms echoed.

"Jailbreak." She whispered.

"Sakura, let me out!"

"What are you talking about? I can't!"

There was another loud crash and sounds of metal clashing.

"I won't run away!"

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't ever want to see you die, again!"

She froze at those words, and she met his pleading eyes.

"Sakura, please." He held out a hand and showed her a small item.

Staring at it in shock, she clasped an object on her chest tightly. After another crash, breathed deeply and concentrated the chakra to her hands. With one punch, she broke the metal bars.

* * *

The place was scattered with several bodies, blood staining pristine white cloaks. One after another, the bodies disappeared in a flash of light leaving two figures in the middle of the devastated woods.

One snarled, black ink marks spread rapidly throughout his body, his eyes flashing red. The other stood still, a katana in hand, waiting for the other to strike.

At a blink of an eye, the cursed sealed man rushed towards his opponent, snakes summoned from almost every angle, his hand shaped wings stemming out to crush his enemy's life away.

But his opponent stood still, and his eyes bled a strange symbol. Black flames engulfed the summons. The flames dispersed, showing seals receding from a black haired youth struck by an assortment of blades.

The other onyx haired man stood, blankly staring at the dead man.

"Soon." He whispered before disappearing amidst a swirl of glowing symbols.

* * *

**I was going to post this yesterday, but my computer had a mind of its own,and wouldn't give me the chance to type it. But at least, It's here, and I fulfilled my pact of updating weekly.**

**To my reviewers, Thanks to:**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, and I sure hope that it did become better.**

**Lady Padme Naberrie, the Sasuke introduced from the last chapter is a Sasuke from an alternative future, he's about in his twenties. And no, Mika is sadly not their daughter, since in every alternate world, Sakura and Sasuke never got married.**

**Mel Isabelle, thanks for the advice. I'm still a newbie here, so I'm still learning a few things. I'm hopefully updating every week, Friday or SAturday. ****So, how does everyone like this chapter? I mean, Four Sasuke's in one chapter!**

**Anyway, I need come help. I've introduced the three main Sasuke's in this fic, but how should I call them to avoid confusion? So far, my notes indicate them as Sasuke (present version), Future Sasuke, and Future Dark SAsuke, but what do you think Sakura should call each of them?**

**Can anyone still guess who Mika's "Papa" is? Hint: _blue eyes, scaredy cat, calling Sasuke Jii-chan,_ Enough?**

**Until next week,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	4. Healers and destroyers

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Healers and Destroyers

Konohamaru ran through the sea of tents, far ahead of his teammates who were struggling to catch up. He heard that his idol/rival had awaken from the hospital and is very eager to see him.

_Naruto is so cool! _He remembered the gigantic battle that ended days before. He never thought that Naruto would become so strong. It was the battle that had almost every citizen of Konoha saying that he will be the next Hokage after all.

Konohamaru grinned. Of course Naruto would be Hokage, but he will surely win the title from him afterwards!

As he sped by the ruined Ichiraku stall, a flash of orange and black made him pause, excitedly but realized his first thought was wrong.

For a minute, he thought it was his idol/rival standing there; instead it was a girl, who abruptly turned to look at him.

At seeing her face, the genin blushed. She was about his age, with an aristocratic face, bordered by a cascading silky black hair. The girl was wearing a short orange and black jacket, stopping just above her waist, revealing a black net shirt underneath. A Konoha forehead protector dangled above her pleated black skirt assured Konohamaru she was a kunoichi but he couldn't quite figure if he had seen her before.

"Oh, it's you." Sapphire blue eyes glared at him, her lightly tanned arms on her hips. "You are really chasing him all the time, it's really annoying."

Konohamaru blinked. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe." The girl smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Did I meet you at the academy? You look very familiar."

"Nah." She replied, still smiling. "But I hang out in the Hokage's palace a lot." She glanced at the ruined stall, a trace of a tear in her eyes. "Here, too."

Before Konohamaru could say something, his teammates caught up with him.

"You are sooo fast!" Udon sniffed.

"Sorry." Konohamaru looked back. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Moegi inquired.

Konohamaru pointed at the destroyed stall. "There was a kunoichi here a while ago."

A group of shinobi suddenly passed by, one of them was their teacher.

"Ebisu-sensei!" Konohamaru called. "What's happening?"

"A prison break!" He yelled back. "You kids stay here!"

But the genin just grinned and dragged his team the direction of the hospital.

* * *

"Shit!" Suigetsu's left arm splashed as a nin lunged at him. With a swing, he sliced the nin's arm off.

"There's a lot of ninja running in all directions!" Karin shouted frantically. "Their chakra levels are so varied!" She fell down as a nin attempted to punch her.

"So, they are not ordinary leaf nins?" Suigetsu blocked another attack.

"It's a jailbreak." Juugo knocked out several of their opponents at once.

Sasuke nodded, "Try to avoid them."

At least Konoha had not known their location yet, but soon leaf nins would come to recapture the escaped convicts, and they have to keep themselves hidden. They were already at the outskirts of the village, a few more steps, and he would finally see the place he once called home.

Even then, he already saw signs of heavy damage Pein's attack had at the forest. He could only imagine what Konoha would look like now.

A loud scream suddenly pierced through the sound of battle.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

He froze, the voice was familiar, but it came from a far distance. Surely, no one recognized him yet? Unless, there was something about those rumors…

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?!" Karin shouted as she dodged two rushing convicts.

"Keep them busy." Sasuke ran to the direction of the scream.

* * *

"No, please." Sakura cried as she struggled to pour more charka at her hands.

The moment she released him, the man who looks so much like Sasuke had pushed her away from a collapsing wall. The convicts were on a rampage, destroying and attacking almost everyone they met. He had jumped through the fallen walls to bring her to safety, but as they reached outside, several nins who must have grabbed weapons from the guards attempted to stab her. Sasuke had shielded her, and angrily took the blade from his body and killed the nin immediately.

Sakura screamed his name as a bomb suddenly exploded in their direction and saw the man shielding her from the explosion. She carefully dragged him away to the bushes, hopefully hidden from the rampaging convicts.

He was bleeding profusely, and there were so many internal injuries, Sakura didn't know where to start. She cried, she can't let him die!

"Sakura."

She looked up and her teary eyes grew wide.

If possible, the man before her look far more surprised.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it-it's not possible." She looked at him and the Sasuke she was healing.

Sasuke also alternately looked at her and the man bleeding in front of her, clearly not comprehending what was happening. He gave a small step forward.

"No!" The bleeding Sasuke suddenly pushed himself up and attempted to hide Sakura behind him. "Don't go near!" He growled and winced in pain.

"Who-?!" Sasuke started.

"Don't come near!" The injured Sasuke's eyes turned to crimson and the other Sasuke froze as he saw sharingan eyes blazing back, the mangekyou, but the design was different. It was not like the one neither Itachi nor he had. There were still three tomoes but they were so close together, it was almost circular in shape.

"Don't harm the two." A new voice joined them.

Sakura turned, unconsciously gripped the shirt of the Sasuke in front of her. Five men, wearing the same white cloaks she had seen before were standing in the clearing.

With a slight growl, the injured Sasuke, struggled to stand up, but collapsed back to Sakura.

One of the cloaked figures ran forwards and a burst of black flame immediately engulfed him.

Sasuke still stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, and saw the determination the man had in his eyes with his former teammate supporting him. Behind the shock and confusion, he felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he watched them together.

As the black flames receded, Sakura held down the man who suddenly collapsed on her when she felt a stinging pain on her shoulder. The other Sasuke suddenly moved forward, but two of the cloaked men suddenly blocked him.

Taking out his Kusanagi, he prepared to attack but the two men easily blocked his strikes, then another hit a paralyzing point at the base of his neck. Struggling against the effect on his body, Sasuke willed to move, but as attempted to do so, he could see the fourth member pulling his sword away from Sakura's body.

"You've been delayed long enough." The man sneered. "Now, everything is as it should be."

Then, a heavy gust of wind pushed him away.

"Really?" The black haired girl appeared beside Sakura and started healing her. "Tell, me. How is this going to end?"

"Who are you?" Sakura, faintly, asked as the girl took back the hand that was healing her.

But the girl just smiled in reply. "I'll be battling for a while. You should heal him."

Sakura nodded, feeling the girl was trustworthy, and resumed healing the unconscious Sasuke.

"Now, where were we?" The girl smiled, and carefully tied her hair.

"This will be the last time you interfere!" One of the cloaked men hissed.

"Yeah right, how many times have I heard that?" She formed a hand seal. Several doppelgangers appeared and charged towards the cloaked men.

The original bit her thumb and a broadsword emerged from a tattoo on her palm, and then joined her clones' charge

But before the clones could hit their targets, they turned to a puff of smoke. Surprised, the cloaked men turned to see another batch of doppelgangers behind them stabbing them with a sword.

"Surprised?" The girl whispered before the men before they disappeared in a flash of light.

"You will not succeed…" He was able to say before disappearing.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl sheathed the sword into her palm. "Man, you guys never say anything original."

She walked towards Sakura. "You are always good. He's stable despite his injuries"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura yelled frantically. "He's dying! I can't do anything to help him!"

"You are injuries are life threatening too." She crouched before her and Sakura was frozen at the intensity of the girl's sapphire eyes. "But I'll take you where you can both be healed."

She touched the two of them, and strange shining symbols surrounded the trio. The girl looked through the gaps in the light and saw the other Sasuke finally recovering from the effects of the paralysis.

"She'll be back!" The girl yelled with a smile before they disappeared.

**

* * *

**

And so, Sasuke meets Sasuke. And I bet you know who the girl is, and I've placed enough hints, so you have to know who her 'Papa' is.

**I hope the fight scene is okay, I wrote it with the fact Future Sasuke is injured, Sakura is exhausted from healing, Sasuke is too shocked. I think I'm taking Mel Isabelle advice when Sakura talks to them, however, how can I call the three Sasukes with regards to the readers? I mean, I can't just say 'the other Sasuke' or 'the injured Sasuke'. Please give me some ideas?**

**Anyway, I almost didn't get to update today, for a number of reasons: My computer is busted (just got fixed), my laptop crashed (literally), my thesis advisor got so demanding I had no choice but do our thesis in the wee hours in the morning…in short, I'm sooo tired.**

**Inner Chantrea and I have been having debates whether I should update or not, I'm a busy graduating after all. But I made a promise to myself and my readers that I would update weekly and in the end, reading what my wonderful reviewers said, I pushed my muses to start inspiring me.**

**So thank you ****cool44, SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken, Mel Isabelle, Lady Padme Naberrie, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, twinzees and Kunishi-San.**

**But please, if you like my story and you don't want Inner Chantrea to win and assure me that I'm not killing myself in updating, please review. Your comments inspire me to keep on going.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**

**P.S. Has anyone seen the latest chapter? I wrote this before Chapter 431, and that it definitely a part of this continuum!**


	5. The idiot's genius

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Idiot's Genius

In a wide field, a black haired man stood carrying a corpse almost duplicate of him. This time, a dozen of the white cloaked men surrounded him.

"Saikin, we will not allow you to continue what you are doing much longer." One of the men raised said. They all raised their hands and held each other in a chain. A tattoo in their palms glowed and blue light headed towards the dark haired man.

The man called Saikin noticed that his feet could no longer move, but he just smirked. "You guys are desperate, too bad it won't work."

The grass slowly became black as the energy surged towards the man, when it became a foot nearer, Saikin pierced the side of his dead double with his kusanagi and threw him towards one of the cloaked men. As the body made impact, a surge of electricity blazed through the cloaked man and his companions.

Finding that he can finally move, Saikin rushed and sliced the men.

As every man died and disappeared in flashes of light, the grass and the flowers in the field started to disappear, and the sky grew dark.

Sheathing his sword, Saikin held small necklace in his chest before disappearing.

* * *

"_What in the world is this?" Sakura looked warily at her blond teammate._

"_It's instant ramen of course!" Naruto grinned._

_Sighing, Sakura shook her head. "You forgot my birthday, didn't you?"_

_Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Sakura-chan..."_

"_Baka!" Sakura placed the plastic bowl down and looked at her silver-haired teacher. "Thanks for the scroll, Kakashi-sensei. I'll put this up my wall tonight." _

_The jounin smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."_

_She turned to the third member of her team, a blush on her cheeks. "What did you get me, Sasuke-kun."_

_He threw her a package and she eagerly opened it. "A book!" she exclaimed, and then her face fell. "Taijutsu for dummies." She read._

"_Well, if everyone's finished, we still have a mission to go to." Kakashi stood up._

"_Man! Not another D-rank mission!" Naruto whined, but he quickly ran after their sensei._

"_Uhm, Sasuke-kun." Sakura blushed. "Thank you, it's the best gift."_

"_You didn't seem to like it that much."_

_Sakura shook her head. "You know I love to read. And I do have to improve my Taijutsu! So, thank you very much."_

"_Hn." Sasuke hurried after the others._

"_Hey, wait!" Sakura placed the book inside her pouch, as she did, a small envelop fell. Sakura opened it and smiled. A small pendant fell. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was a whole cherry blossom preserved in resin._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Coming, Naruto!" She placed the pendant back inside the envelope. She would find a chain for it soon._

* * *

Sakura woke up and found that she was lying on a bed entirely full of pillows. Struggling to stand up, she noticed that she was painless and injury free. As a medic nin, she knew that with injury like hers, the wound might be healed but the pain would still be present because of the severed muscles. She remembered the black haired girl, and realized that the stranger was responsible for healing her.

Standing up, she left and entered the living room and saw the girl treating the older version of Sasuke. She was still confused with what had happened previously. She was sure that this man is Sasuke, but so was the other she saw. The other one seemed to be the right age, though. But there can't be two Sasuke's right?

But this Sasuke had her pendant. The same pendant he gave on her 12th birthday. The one-of-a kind pendant that she was still wearing. Could it be that...?

"You are from the future..."She whispered.

The girl smiled without looking up, her eyes still closed in concentration. "That's both correct and incorrect."

Sakura frowned and knelt beside her. Then, she grew surprised as she saw Sasuke's state. Last time, she saw him bloody with stabs and wounds. He also had to withstand an explosion, and Sakura knew that he must be inflicted with multiple injuries. Not even Tsunade can heal a person that heavily injured. But this young girl, who looks like she was only 12 years old, has healed him so completely that there were hardly any scars. And seeing the steady breathing, Sakura was willing to bet that the internal wounds were also taken cared of.

She looked at the girl, whose hands were together in a seal, chakra carefully flowing from her fingers. Observing carefully, she saw that a strand of chakra was injected to Sasuke's skin. Apparently, the girl also has amazing chakra control since she is healing individual cells. Sakura , who was praised as the best medic nin next to the legendary Tsunade, found herself jealous of the young girl.

"You have a great technique there." Sakura muttered.

The girl finally finished and grinned at her. "Thanks, my Shishou, Sakura Haruno taught me that."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"You are always so smart." She kept on smiling. "I guess it will always be your quality. You said that I'm from the future. That is technically true, but I'm not from your future."

Sakura blinked again. "Can you explain it to me again? And what's your name?"

Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled. "My name is Mikazuki, but call me Mika."

There was a knock and she stood up. "Papa's home!" She squealed and ran to the door.

Sakura stared in shock as the girl she had seen to be a clearly efficient, definitively, genius ninja suddenly skipping like the little girl she looks like as she left her alone in the living room.

"Hey, Squirt." She heard a very deep and familiar voice.

"Papa! Welcome home." She heard Mika say cheerfully. "Papa, I have brought a friend home."

Mika suddenly appeared and dragged Sakura to the door. "I want you to meet my father, the Hokage!"

As Mika spoke those words, she realized why the girl's eyes are so familiar.

"Hey, Squirt, who's-?" An older man, with spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes froze.

"Naruto..."Sakura whispered.

"What are you doing in your doorway, dickless?" Another man entered the room and then saw Sakura. After a second he turned to Mika. "What did you do this time?"

* * *

Mika sat on the couch, her hand crossed and glaring at the people standing before her.

Sakura looked at the scene with confusion and fascination. Of course she recognized Naruto. She smiled, understanding that he finally achieved his dream of becoming the Hokage. He seemed to have matured a lot. Not only has he grown taller, his loss of baby fat made his face appear authoritative.

Then, there was Sai. He had grown his hair and he is still in black. He still looked expressionless, but compared to the Sai she remembered, Sakura could see anxiety in his eyes. He's not smiling freakishly anymore, too.

There was another man. Naruto had him called immediately. Shikamaru no longer had his hair in a ponytail, but his forehead protector served as a bandana to pull back his hair. He was smoking a tobacco as he silently watched the girl.

Mika sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I saw an alternate world traveling jutsu at the investigation room, so I thought I'll try it."

"That scroll was two thousand years old, how did you figure out how to use it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I saw the same runes at the ruins near Suna, I used what I had copied there to translate."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Since she met Mika, she found out that she was a very good medic, then if she has access to the investigation room, she must be at least jounin, and now she has deciphered two thousand year texts. Is she and Naruto really related.

"You know better than to mess with this stuff, Mikazuki Uzumaki!"

For some reason, Sakura trembled anxiously at the tone.

"I know but-." There were tears in Mika's eyes. "But they are going to destroy everything! You told me that I will protect the people! Should I have left Sakura-san dead?!"

At that, the males and Sakura flinched.

"Am I dead in this world?" She whispered.

Naruto didn't look at her, but he nodded.

"I see." Sakura finally understood. "I'm from an alternative past, and apparently I should have died. That's what those cloaked men mean."

"No!" Sasuke finally woke up. "Those men are fools. Who are they to say what should be?!"

"Teme." Naruto shook his head and smiled.

Mika smiled back. "I'm off the hook?"

"No." Naruto answered. "You're still grounded." Mika pouted. "You and the Teme are right, we cannot ignore people who need our help if we could, but we still can't keep on interfering with the Worlds, understand, Squirt?"

"I'm still confused here." Sakura glared.

"He meant that you are to go back soon, Ugly." To Sakura's surprise, Sai's smile was genuine. "It's good to see you again."

"I can't bring her back yet, I need time to rest." Mika declared.

"I also have some more questions, who are those white cloaked guys?" Sakura stood up.

Shikamaru opened the curtains and revealed the swirling dark skies, blinking stars and disappearing suns and moons.

"You have more questions to answer, Mika." Shikamaru said as Sakura gasped in surprise.

* * *

Just when my computer got fixed, my laptop bag's strap snapped, and guess what literally crashed? Since my dorm has no computers, I can't type anything, so I hope that explains my delay.

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you for all the ideas on what to call Sasuke. For Future Dark Sasuke, his name will be Saikin (virus, bacteria). You'll know why in the next chapter. Future Sasuke's name will be Mirai (Future), thanks to Maxium, Mel Isabelleand Black Shadow Fox Shaman for the help. **

**How did everyone like Mika? She was created with the thought: What will happen if Naruto has a genius daughter? But there are many more mysteries about her, let's just say she is very integral to the plot.**

**To my reviewers, thank you for making my day. And to my other readers, please leave a message, it makes me happen when I find out people appreciate my work.**

**Thank you:**

**cool44, SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken, Mel Isabelle, Lady Padme Naberrie, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, twinzees, Kunishi-San, Maxium and Black Shadow Fox Shaman.**

**In another note, has enyone here actually watched Noein?**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	6. Separate worlds converging

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Separate Worlds Converging

Mika straightened and Sakura saw the childishness in her face disappear, replaced by a serious look. Stiffening, Sakura recalled that look as the one of authority Tsunade gives when she's making it clear that she's serious.

"Explaining everything is so complicated." Mika explained. "And I'm too lazy. Overall, there are many alternate worlds with different realities. In every world, there's an interworld organization of people who make sure the worlds are as they should be, but recently a distortion is happening. They name the cause of the distortion 'Saikin', and they are trying to eliminate all the changes Saikin is causing. Because of Saikin, reality between worlds are changing as you could see outside."

Everyone blinked at her explanation.

"Squirt. Elaborate. Please." Naruto glanced at Sakura, who looked confused.. "It's quite hard to grasp. And you haven't even explained how Sakura-chan is-."

The mood inside the room became quiet.

Puffing with irritation. Mika stood up and returned later with several objects. "Okay, if you insist of making everything preschool, then I'll make everything preschool."

Mika placed a flashlight in the table. "So this is our current world, but to make it easier, this is our time-space. It means that this world and time is different from the others."

She put down several paperweights. "This will represent every single world. Now, let's make it clear that by theory, there are unlimited amount of worlds, that with every decision of every individual, another world opens. But sometimes, different decisions may end up similar results to that of other worlds, so a convergence occurs." Mika placed some paperweights against each other. "That results in overlapping. So, technically, even if seems worlds are infinite, it's actually quite limited.

"These are those white cloaked men." Hair clips were spread in the table. "They have many names, but they like calling themselves 'Preservers', basically, they try to make sure that everything is natural and eliminate anything that might post as a threat."

Sasuke snorted while Sai took a hairpin.

"And where did you find out about this?" The formerly blank-faced ANBU asked.

"The scrolls. Apparently, it was a lengthy details about an ancient investigation about the Preservers, including their rituals and jutsus." The girl replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "Go on, Mika."

"Okay!" She smiled as she pushed more paperweights together. "Recently, more worlds suddenly began converging, and as mentioned, distortions in reality has occurred. You saw the scenery outside, right?"

Sakura nodded. "But that shouldn't be in the scrolls too, since you said it's old. How do you know all this when it is such a recent event?"

"You always see my slip ups!" Mika laughed. "I started investigating what was going on when I first saw the clouds turn green, I mean that was so weird. While I was deciphering the scrolls, a Preserver showed up and tried to attack me, let's say I took care of him. I also used a mind reading jutsu Ino-san taught me, and I learned a lot. He did a suicide jutsu afterwards, though."

"Pig taught you? I thought they keep that technique a secret!"

Mika smiled mischievously while Shikamaru glared at her in understanding.

"You bribed her." He said.

Laughing, she replied. "Maybe."

Looking at he exchange, Sakura found herself becoming more envious of the twelve-year old prodigy. "Don't tell me you're like your father and like pulling pranks on people?"

"She's not like the Dobe." Sasuke cut in. "She never get caught."

Mika giggled as Naruto smiled at her proudly.

"By the ways, how's Ino?"

"Fine." Shikamaru replied. "Still annoying the heck out of people."

Sai nodded in agreement.

"And, I've been meaning to ask this, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

The males in the room stiffened.

"He died in Pein's attack years ago." Naruto answered, sadly.

Sakura gasped. In her memory, Pein's attack just happened hours before. Then, is Kakashi still alive or not in her world?

"Mika." Sai pointed at the table. "You should continue."

"Oh yeah." Mika placed a bottle on the table. "Now this is Sakura-san's world, but this world is unlike the other worlds, you see, this one is another time-space. It is another world, at another time."

Mika looked at the older girl seriously. "In this world, you died years ago."

"May I ask how?"

Sasuke shook involuntarily while Naruto glanced at him before answering Sakura's question. "Danzou killed you while you were protecting Teme."

"Danzou? He's one of the elders, why would he?"

"Long story." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, and Sakura decided this was not the time to press the subject.

"Okay." Mika pointed at the bottle. "So, anyway. I'm not sure what happens in the future of your time-space, but apparently, you were supposed to die from chakra exhaustion, when a distortion happened. I read that in the Preserver's mind, after getting rid of me, he was planning to join his comrades in making sure you died.

"I also want to add this detail, the current distortions in reality is having in all worlds, but not in your time-space or any world where you are still fifteen. Just slight distortions are happening, all attempts to delay your death."

"So the Preservers killed me in those worlds?"

"Alters, alternate selves are called Alters. And, yes, because they believe that you should have died, they finish you off, and they were successful.

"They have a point, but they are still murdering innocent people. So, I went to Sasuke-ji-chan. I told him that he was going on a mission to kill missing nins. You see, I was not sure if anyone was going to agree with what I was planning, and time traveling is hard. The Preservers are all from one clan, they have time altering blood limit techniques, so Sasuke-ji-chan was the only person I knew who may be able to travel back because of his Sharingan. So together, we were able to go back, but got separated. But he did save you.

"Papa, the Preservers are interfering as much as Saikin is, I don't think that they should be doing what they are doing. And I couldn't leave Sakura-san injured and at the mercy of the Preservers either."

Naruto smiled and hugged his daughter.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke leaning against the the wall. "You are not sleeping here, are you?"

Sasuke stared at her and nodded.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

"You're going home soon, I want to be near you."

Sakura blushed and then remembered the other Sasuke. "This is confusing. You are not really the Sasuke-kun from my world, I don't know what to call you- I know, I'll call you Mirai-san, do you mind?"

He looked at her and his gaze made Sakura's heart speed up. "You can call me whatever you want, Sakura."

"Sorry to disturb you guys." Mika grabbed Sakura. "But we should rest for tomorrow."

"Good night, Mirai-san."

Mirai nodded.

"You said I taught you medical jutsu." Sakura asked Mika who pulled her towards the bed.

"Yeah, you were a great teacher."

"It's really amazing, you seem so much like Naruto in personality."

Mika's smile grew wider. "Really?! Thank you!"

"You really admired him, don't you?"

"Admire, no way! What I want the most in the world is be like Papa!

"They really love you, you know." Mika told her before jumping to her bed. "Jii-chan, Papa. They never loved anyone as much as they loved you.

Sakura blushed. "But Naruto must have loved your mother too."

When Mika was silent, Sakura asked again nervously.

"Who is your mother?"

Mika shrugged. "Don't know."

"What?! Why?!"

Mika sighed. "You see-."

A loud crash outside interrupted their conversation. The two of them ran outside to see someone attacking Mirai.

Sakura ran and tried to shield Mirai. "Stop it!'

Then her eyes met another set of surprised obsidian orbs.

"Sakura..." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

So how does everyone like this chapter?

**I gave a little mystery here, anyone starting to guess the history of Mika's mother? I already planned this a long time ago, and I'm not changing anything about Mika's life, but I'm curious what you guys think. I might have a very obvious twist.**

**Thank you ****cool44, SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken, Mel Isabelle, Lady Padme Naberrie, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, twinzees, Kunishi-San, Maxium, Black Shadow Fox Shaman, obsessionartss and DreamDevourer.**

**Reviews help inspire me.**

**Important note:****I have a field trip next weekend, so I won't be updating until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Until next time,**

**Chantrea Moonbeam**


	7. Losing and Finding

**Title: Turning Point**

**Summary: Her death changed him. A story about Sasuke, his present and futures, and the girl destined to die. Sasusaku**

**Pairings: SasukexSakura**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters and situations from Naruto nor the plot of Noein, but I do own everything else in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Losing, then Finding

_Grey clouds loomed ahead as a light drizzle loomed over Konoha. A gentle tapping on the cobblestone streets was the only sound in that late hour, caused by the rain and by a man who slowly strolled through the rain._

_He paused as he reached his destination, gazing at a quiet figure who stood in front of a towering slab. An edifice which contains the names of all the shinobi who have died in battle. Sighing he moved closer, and observed that there were no tears in the figure's face, just a quiet resolve._

"_Squirt, don't you dare go stoic like the Teme."_

"_Bring her back." She whispered in reply, and Naruto looked at her in surprise. She has not spoken in days._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You are the Hokage, bring her back." She whispered more firmly, but her face remained passive._

_Naruto shook his head. "No power in the world could bring back the dead."_

"_That's not true!" Two pairs of blue eyes met. "Then I wouldn't be here."_

_For a while there was silence as the two gazed determinedly at each other, then the first trickle of tears fell from the young girl's eyes. She leaned over to the man as he held her closer, muffling the sobs._

"_The Dead cannot come back." He whispered. "That's why we do our best to protect the ones we love. Mika, I know what it feels for someone you care about die." His eyes lingered on several names. "I know about pain. Use it to be stronger."_

_The rain finally stopped when the pair made their way home, Naruto carrying Mika at his back._

"_Papa."_

"_Yeah, Squirt?"_

"_We cannot bring the dead back to life?"_

"_..."_

"_But we can protect people we love."_

"_Of course."_

"_Then I'll protect everyone." She leaned closer, fatigue finally catching up. "In whatever way I could." She finished before drifting to sleep._

**o0o**

"Sakura…"

"Not another one!!!" Sakura screamed in frustration as she stood before the two Sasuke's. This Sasuke was also about the same age as Mirai, only that this Sasuke's hair was longer and spikier, almost resembling a hedgehog. "Seriously I'm getting a headache."

"Sakura…" The newest Sasuke approached her. "I can't believe it, you're alive…"

"Stay away!!!" Mirai suddenly grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped from the window.

"What the heck is happening!!!" Sakura yelled as she and Mirai fell to the ground. "Can anyone explain why there is another Sasuke?!!!"

Upon reaching the ground, they both jumped backwards to evade the lightning bolt sent after them.

"Sakura…" The newest Sasuke landed before them. He walked towards Sakura, his crimson eyes glowing eerily. "I finally found you…" He held out his hand…

Sakura was mesmerized. She was about to lift her hand when Mirai, grabbed her and threw her behind him.

"You won't get her!!!" Mirai growled. "You will have to go through me."

The new Sasuke smirked. "That's not a problem." He unsheathed his Katana and suddenly sped towards Mirai. Sidestepping quickly, Mirai was able to prevent the Katana from hitting his heart, but blood was spewing from his side.

"Mirai-san!" Sakura screamed, then a blur of yellow kicked the new Sasuke away.

"Mika! Do the jutsu now!!!" Ordered Naruto.

Sakura saw Mika running towards them, grabbing both her and Mirai. Then everything disappeared.

**o0o**

Sasuke Uchiha blinked when he saw that the girl and Sakura with his look alike disappeared. He could feel his muscles again, but he felt so shocked that he still couldn't move.

_Could there be another Uchiha survivor?_ He concluded that this may be the only plausible explanation. _But Sakura called him Sasuke. _Still in the verges of denial, Sasuke began thinking if there was any possibility he had another relative with the same namesake.

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

He looked around to see two groups running to his direction, his current team and another led by his former teammate.

The blond was quicker, however, and Naruto quickly leaped forward to give a punch the Uchiha easily dodged.

"You are back!" He grinned. "I knew you would be."

Before Sasuke could reply, Suigetsu swung his sword causing Naruto to jump back.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's going on?" The Mist Nukenin asked.

The blond's eyes narrowed at the sword. "That's Zabusa's sword! Teme! How could you?!"

"Got a problem with that loudmouth?" Suigetsu smirked, handling his word dangerously.

"Careful, Naruto. They don't seem to be here on friendly terms." Yamato held Naruto's shoulder.

"But you said the Teme surrendered days ago!" Naruto replied causing Sasuke to be surprised again at the information though his face hardly showed it.

"He looks different now." Sai spoke up.

"That wasn't me!" Sasuke found the urge to talk. "I just arrived here."

"The lab results confirmed that the person we detained was indeed Sasuke Uchiha, the DNA matched." Yamato said.

"You people are crazy!" Karin shrieked. "There's no way Sasuke-kun could be here! And he'll never surrender to you people!"

Before another fight could escalate, another flash of light caused them to pause. As the light faded, they saw three figures arrive on the field.

"I feel like I have a hangover."

"One of the effects of inter dimensional travel is migraine."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto pointd at her. "What the heck is happening?!!!"

"That's the Sasuke we captured!" Sai pointed at Mirai, whom Sakura had slung over her shoulder.

"That's not me!" Sasuke yelled, for some reason, he was angry at the look alike. "There's no way that's me!"

"He does look like you." Juugo said while Sasuke gave him an angry glare.

"I can explain this." Sakura said loudly. "Mika-chan?" She looked at the girl beside her.

The said girl however was looking at Naruto. With eyes that should only be reserved to idol worship. "That's your Sage mode clothes." She whispered, "That looks so totally amazing!"

She walked closer, dazed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'm Mikazuki and I'm going to be just like you!" Mika squealed as she hugged him.

Naruto blushed a bright red as the beautiful girl pulled away. "Uh, thanks."

Sasuke, who was definitely pissed off, walked to Sakura. "What's going on?"

"Don't go near her!" Mirai glared at him and Sasuke stopped at the hostility in his voice.

"Mirai-san?" She looked at him questioningly.

"He cannot be trusted." Mirai said through gritted teeth, as the two of them glared menacingly at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked Mirai. "It's like saying I should not trust you."

"Maybe you shouldn't" He moved away from Sakura and struggled to stand on his own.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Karin screamed. "Can someone explain what is happening here?!"

"It's a very long story." Sakura rushed beside Mirai again. "But first we have to take him to the hospital."

Yamato nodded and signaled their other companions to help Sakura.

A group of ANBU suddenly surrounded Team Taka.

"You have to go with us too." Yamato told Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Saskura who was holding on with his older look-alike with worried eyes. Somehow, he felt his chest tighten and his fists clenched.

"Fine. I'm going." He replied to everyone's surprise.

"But Sasuke-kun!!!" Karin protested.

"I want to know what's going on!" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was grinning. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I'm taking advantage of my Day off to update, and the looming one-year anniversary since I started writing Naruto fanfics helped motivate me too. However, I'm still not sure when I can update again. Maybe I can have multiple updates in a month, and it may be erratic, and it may not always be the same story. But I'll update! I love the concept of this story too much not too. Just give me time to adjust to my dream job's schedule. :)**

**I thank ****cool44, SnowxCruellyxHeartbroken, Mel Isabelle, Lady Padme Naberrie, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, twinzees, Kunishi-San, Maxium, Black Shadow Fox Shaman, obsessionartss, DreamDevourer (I hope a time will come when you can read this, I'm still praying for your recovery), Cebellina, MadamObscurum, Yumi14 and SasuSakuKawai. Thank you for your reviews, it makes me work harder to know a lot of people like my stories. I also would like to thank everyone who added me to their alerts and favorite lists.**

**I know the update was really short, I'll make up for it next time. :)**

**Anyway, any questions, comments, suggestions, reactions, smileys and 'update soon's, just press that review button below.**

**Thank you very much.**

**~Chantrea**


End file.
